El primer amor
by Charly Land
Summary: A veces le entregamos el corazón a la persona equivocada y nos llenamos de lágrimas, mientras el verdadero amor espera un rincón [Ereri] [Dedicado a Patatapandicornio y ElisaM2331]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Cliché escolar. MikexLevi. ErenxLevi.

 **Notas |** Este Fic pertenece al Quinto Reto Relámpagos #DrabblesEsdeFanfics.

 **A |** Este Fic está dedicado a _**ElisaM2331**_ y _**Patatapandicornio**_ mis reinas del Ereri.

 **&** Palabras: **598**

Al Fic.

* * *

 **El primer amor**

 **.**

* * *

«Lo siento. Debemos terminar»

Cuatro palabras y Levi siente que puede estallar en un llanto ahogado hasta morir en ese instante, pero en cambio baja la cabeza.

—Está bien—es su respuesta y da un paso atrás queriendo escapar, pero no lo logra, unos brazos lo atrapan y su cuerpo menudo y tembloroso se inmoviliza en un pecho que lo acuna.

—En verdad lo siento. Pero es que yo…aun lo amo y en verdad quiero darme otra oportunidad con él.

Levi no dice nada, porque no puede, porque ya no hay caso, pero se siente tan mal, sucio…usado. Él entregó el corazón a aquel hombre, ese hombre que era su primer amor, ese amor que no se olvida y te marca tu vida para siempre.

—Está bien—repite en automático a la vez que se separa suavecito del otro y levanta la cabeza, las lágrimas pugnan por salir pero en cambio una sonrisita chiquita, medio rota es lo que brota en sus labios —. No tienes que preocuparte. Los jóvenes olvidamos rápido ¿no?

—¿Levi?

El muchacho niega y toma el rostro del hombre entre sus manos, se levanta de puntillas y el sonido ligero de un roce flota junto con los pétalos de flores que caen y se acumulan en el aire de verano. Un suave beso se queda en la mejilla del otro mientras Levi se aleja con un suave murmullo que queda suspendido como un sonido disperso, intermitente. Recuerdos que no se olvidaran.

—Sea feliz, querido profesor Zacharius.

A veces el primer amor, no está destinado a ser el 'eterno'

* * *

 **.**

* * *

No sabe qué hora es pero tampoco le importa, simplemente caminó hasta aquel lugar, el hogar de la persona que más detesta en la escuela y que irónicamente en aquellos momentos su corazón le pidió que buscara. Toca el timbre y un minuto después está dentro de la casa, sentado en el sofá, con los ojos de lechuza de Eren Jeager sobre su persona. Ese Eren que Levi odia, el tipo más popular y más zorra de la escuela, quien le ha hecho la vida imposible en esos últimos meses, cuando descubrió su relación con Mike, su profesor de matemáticas.

—¿Te dejó verdad?

Levi calla pero al fin el nudo en su garganta se libera y las lágrimas ardientes bajan a raudales por sus mejillas, se abraza a sí mismo, no sabe ni porque está ahí, pero cuando siente las manos de Eren en sus hombros y su aliento chocando en su rostro, lo entiende. Eren fue quien le dijo que Mike solo lo estaba usando para sobrellevar su separación con su esposo, que lo dejará y lo escogiera a él, que él si podía darle un amor sincero. Se lo dijo tantas veces, de tantas maneras, pero Levi no le hizo caso, no le creyó porque para Levi, Eren es un hijo de puta que solo estaba tratando de cogérselo a la fácil, pero ahora está ahí llorando en sus brazos.

—Alguien como tú, que puede tener a cualquiera a sus pies, no debe llorar por alguien tan poca cosa—susurra Eren antes de besarlo. Levi lo deja ser, porque lo necesita, necesita un refugio, algo en donde esconder su corazón. Eren le ofreció eso y Levi lo tomará, lo demás no importa ya, tan solo quiero olvidar el dolor de su primer amor.

Eren sonríe entre ese beso amargo, con una promesa bailando en su mente.

«No te preocupes, Levi. Yo te demostraré que estabas equivocado y que yo soy en verdad tu primer amor, un amor que será eterno. Porque será mutuo.»

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Shiiiuuu. Pelos de ranas calvas y casi me salgo de las 600 palabras. Esta cosa era más larga y ahora quedó ahí. Ay Dios, me lele la cabeza.

Gracias a las personitas que leyeron esto, en verdad gracias. Y si les ha gustado, no olviden dejar su huellita en la cajita de review, son alimento para mi corazón alocado.

PD: Gracias a pulgoso por haberlo pasado a Word.

Con amor

Charly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Cliché escolar. Ereri.

 **Notas|** Ahhh Charly está emocionadísima. Gracias por el bello recibimiento que tuvo este Fic en el drabble anterior. Espero está continuación les guste como el otro. Gracias mis hermosas.

Esta continuación con especial cariño a ustedes.

 **&** Palabras: **960**

Al Fic.

* * *

 **El primer amor**

 **.**

* * *

Su corazón late despacio, desprovisto de cualquier sentimiento de tristeza, ansiedad o desprecio, simplemente no hay nada, ni siquiera lástima hacia aquella persona que humedece con sus lágrimas la piel de su cuello y lo aprisiona con fuerza entre sus brazos.

«Por favor»

Las palabras pululan en sus tímpanos en un susurro como una súplica ahogada de una posibilidad que a él no le apetece y a la que solo tiene una respuesta cortante: «No» Pero que brota de sus labios de una manera muy diferente. Porque —tal vez— no es un ser cruel, porque no es él.

—Oye, no hagas esto. Ve y búscalo, él es…

Mike Zacharius, el hombre que aún se cree su amor lo silencia con un beso y él se queda inmóvil, su estómago se contrae, revolviéndose, y empuja al hombre para alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero el otro no se lo permite, lo aprieta con más fuerza, con un deseo avasallador de arrastrarlo en aquel contacto mientras habla contra su boca.

—Perdóname. Estaba equivocado. En verdad tú eres a quien amo y…

—Sí—le corta Levi y vuelve a empujarlo, esta vez lo aleja apenas unos centímetros, sus ojos se encuentran. Los de Levi de alfiler, hirientes, los de Mike, expectantes, esperanzados—. Claro que estabas equivocado, porque tú no sabes amar. Así que no te atrevas a decir que soy a quien amas. Es repulsivo.

— ¿Levi?— el hombre parece contrariado.

—Pero sabes… —sonríe y su sonrisa es una extraña mueca que curva sus labios—…gracias, porque cuando me abandonaste conocí el amor—termina de alejarlo de su cuerpo y se gira para marcharse, pero en cuanto lo hace, siente a su corazón detenerse, la respiración se le corta y las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, niega despacio y trata de hablar pero apenas es un hipido lo que brota de sus labios.

Del otro lado, unos ojos intensos le ven durante un largo segundo con una mezcla de decepción, dolor e ira, antes de que su dueño se dé la vuelta alejándose del lugar.

Y Levi solo puede correr tras él. Porque no puede permitir dejar ir a quien ama. Ese quien es su verdadero amor.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Eren escucha los sollozos apagados de Levi a sus espaldas, en aquel lugar en donde lo suyo inició y en donde quizás está por terminar. No quiere voltear, porque no sabe cómo reaccionará y en verdad no quiere lastimar a aquel chico, porque lo ama, lo ama como jamás podrá amar a nadie más, y tal vez por eso es que le duele tanto el corazón. Se siente herido, humillado.

—Eren déjame que te explique. Por favor tienes que…

—Vete Levi. No expliques nada, ya entendí. Por favor, vete—suelta todo aquello con los dientes apretados, tiene las manos echa puños, las uñas enterrándose en la piel, en un vano intento de detenerse.

—No—le contesta Levi y lo siente dar un paso acercándose a él—. Tienes que escucharme, necesito que lo hagas para que entiendas.

— ¿Entender qué?—se gira y sus ojos aplastan a Levi—. ¿Qué me hiciste lo que él te hizo a ti? ¿Que solo fui tu servilleta desechable mientras esperabas a que una mierda pasara entre esos dos y él volviera a ti? No me jodas, ahórrate eso y lárgate de una vez.

Ve como el rostro de Levi se contrae en un gesto ofendido y lo siguiente que pasa lo hace hervir de furia. Un puñetazo le llega certero a la quijada enviándolo al suelo pero Eren no dura ni un segundo ahí cuando se levanta como un huracán devolviéndole el golpe a Levi, haciéndolo tambalear antes de azotarlo contra la pared.

—¡¿Cómo mierdas te atreves a golpearme haciéndote el ofendido?! ¡¿Quién putas crees que soy?!

—¡Un pendejo!— le devuelve Levi, con el rostro húmedo de gotitas saladas, el labio lastimado y las manos clavadas en sus brazos como garras—. Un pendejo bastardo.

—¿Me llamas pendejo a mí, _cariño_?—lo último lo arrastra con un algo parecido al odio, ese algo que le cierra la garganta—. Pues yo no fui quien se puso a intercambiar saliva con mi ex, yo te respete ¡Mierda lo hice! Te di todo de mí, y lo único que no hice fue follarte, porque quería demostrarte que eres distinto a los demás para mí—el nudo en su garganta se libera y las lágrimas caen sin cesar a ese punto—. ¿O es que a ti te gusta que te traten como basura? ¿Cómo un pasatiempo? Porque si es así ahorita mismo lo arreglamos.

Eren no está pensando, no lo hace, está lleno de rabia y quiere desquitarse, sentir vengado su amor engañado y por eso actúa guiado por ese revoltijo de sentimientos negativos. Empuja a Levi al suelo y lo aprisiona ahí, le abre la camisa de un jalón y los botones salen volando dejando expuesta la piel a sus ojos, y Eren espera pataleos, golpes e insultos a diestra y siniestra para así poderlo destruir sin remordimientos, sin embargo la figura bajo él simplemente respira agitada, pero no hace nada, está ahí, sumiso, esperando, con sus ojos grises, profundos, _sinceros_ y Eren no puede contra ellos, el llanto se vuelve atragantado y se aleja pero no lo logra, las manitas de Levi lo atrapan por el cuello para que sus miradas se encuentran.

—No, no me gusta. Tan solo quería comprobar algo…—lo atrapa con sus piernas, pegando sus cuerpos para que respiren el mismo aire—….que tú si eres mi amor. Mi primer y único amor. ¿Podrías confiar en mí? ¿En mis palabras?

Y Eren escucha a su corazón, le cree, y siempre lo haría, porque Levi es su corazón, el dueño de todo de sí. Su amado.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Y qué les pareció? –le sudan las manos y se retuerce como caracol—. Pues se que parece tender a ser muy exagerado, pero es que son un par de pelotudos, y hormonales, y además estos tios cabreados son más pelotudos y pendejos. Espero sinceramente a pesar de mis desvaríos les haya gustado. También debo decirles que hay una tercera parte, algo más dulce, riquísimo para el gusto jajaja XD.

Gracias por leer estas ocurrencias mias. Y si les ha gusto no olviden dejar sus bonitos review. Regalo galletas por cada uno de ellos.

Con amor

Charly*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Cliché escolar. Ereri. Lemon.

 **Notas| ¡** Bum-Buash! ¿Qué tal mis nenas por allá? Me desaparecí ¿verdad? Lo lamento mucho. Pero he vuelto. Este es el desenlace. Espero les guste. Me nació con amor para ustedes.

En especial para mi hermosa Gea onee-chan _ **ElisaM2331.**_ Gracias por quedarte ahí cuando estoy por derrumbarme.

 **&** Palabras: **1,750**

Al Fic.

* * *

 **El primer amor**

 **.**

* * *

—«Jodamos»

La palabra fue un susurro que brotó de sus labios en un segundo y al otro la deliciosa presión del cuerpo de Eren sobre al suyo desapareció, igual que el calor de su boca, el sabor de su saliva y la atención de sus ojos, su piel y su corazón chocando contra el suyo. Aquello fue un claro rechazo y a él le dolió de manera inconmensurable. Sus pensamientos atropellados llegaron a la conclusión de que en realidad él no creía en sus palabras y las cosas no se habían arreglado. Que lo suyo no sería más.

— ¿Eren?— murmuró, le temblaba el cuerpo, mezcla de necesidad y dolor—. Eren debes creerme. En verdad yo…

Eren se giró y sus ojos verdes nuevamente le atravesaron, con intensidad, con deseo pero también con duda.

—Perdóname—le dijo él aprisionando con los colmillos su delicioso labio inferior—. No debí decir tantas mierdas. Perdóname ¿sí? Yo…te creo, no necesito más que de tus palabras para hacerlo, así que no es necesario esto. Tenemos tiempo. Quiero que nos conozcamos, que nos amemos. En verdad quiero un 'para siempre' contigo.

Levi parpadeó lentamente los primeros dos segundos, su corazón latió despacio, le ardían las mejillas por lo bonito de aquellas palabras, pero cuando terminaron de ser procesadas y enlazadas con la imagen que él tenía de su 'Eren', tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para reprimir el gorgoteo que le subía por la garganta y deseaba aflorar en forma de carcajada.

Eren era un idiota. Un idiota lindo. Deseaba ser de idiota. Ser consumido…devorado por él. Lo había sido así desde que su corazón decidió buscarle aquella horrenda tarde.

«Se agresivo chico» le empujó aquel desgraciado que latía dentro de su pecho y gritaba el nombre de aquel muchacho.

—Oye…—comenzó, levantándose despacito para quedar de pie cara a cara con Eren, a menos de un metro de distancia—… ¿Quieres eso en verdad?

Eren lo vio con sus grandes ojos de lechuza, fijo, sus iris transformándose en una espectacular paleta de tonos verdes.

—¿Por qué no lo querría? Eres todo cuanto soñé. El hombre de mis sueños. Te deseo mío más allá de la muerte incluso.

Levi volvió a reprimir la sonrisita burlona.

—Entonces _fóllame_. Clávate tan profundo en mí que no desee nunca a más a nadie. Que ya ni siquiera tolere la sensación de otro cerca de mí—se lamió los labios con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza mientras con pasos lentos cerraba las distancias que lo separaban—. Márcame como tuyo para siempre ¿eh? —con solo unos centímetros de separación, sus manos se elevaron apenas, en un gesto de intento de abrazo que terminó en la caída de sus manos en el cinturón de Eren y antes de que una réplica naciera aquellos labios llenos, él ya lo había aflojado y se había dejado caer de rodillas llevándose consigo los pantalones de Eren —descubriendo en el proceso que él no usaba ropa interior— dejando su pene libre. Un pene grueso, largo y magnífico que él se encargó de poner duro, en toda su gloria.

A Levi se le hizo la boca agua al verlo así, excitado para él, y apretó la mejilla contra la carne suave como satén. Caliente. Los dedos de Eren se enredaron en su pelo, tratándolo de alejarlo, pero luego desistió al sentir como su boca lo recibía dentro. Su tamaño le estiró la mandíbula y aquello le provocó una ligera incomodidad pero lo ignoró, pues le gustó el sabor almizcle de él que le inundó el paladar. Movió la boca arriba y abajo, con las manos en los testículos. Disfrutaba de él, disfrutaba haciendo eso, destruir su renuencia, llevándolo a un abandono entusiasta. Pero Eren no le dejó llegar hasta el final. Al poco rato lo tomó por los hombros y tiró de él hacia arriba y lo arrastró a trompicones hacia su habitación con un gesto contrariado.

Levi había estado ahí un par de veces, cuando entraba y se tiraba junto a Eren con un libro entre las manos para pasar horas leyendo. Su corazón bombeaba al máximo y sus costillas dolían. Un nudo se formó en su estómago, los nervios empezaron a comérselo, quería llegar al final, sí, pero no sabía cómo actuar hasta ese punto. No tenía experiencia. Cierto que se había manoseado con Mike, pero jamás habían llegado más allá a una jodida mamada. Por la mierda que comenzaba a arrepentirse.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió como Eren se detenía en medio de la habitación, rodeaba su cintura y lo tiraba con fuerza hacia la pared para luego de un empuje empotrarlo contra una cómoda, metiéndose entre sus piernas, dejándole sentir su — _maravillosa_ — erección, friccionándola contra la suya propia.

—Bien, si así lo deseas. Así será. Quería ser todo lo putamente cursi contigo y hacer todas esas mierdas dulces y cliché, pero tú lo quieres rápido, te lo daré rápido y _duro_ —soltó la última arrastrándola, bañada en lujuria mientras le agarraba de las nalgas, causándole un escalofrió a su espina dorsal y un mini infarto que lo dejó con la respiración agitada, mezcla de excitación y expectación.

Eren le sacó el pantalón en un segundo y al otro la ropa interior, dejándolo a su merced y sin decir una palabra más, se dejó caer de rodillas, le abrió las piernas con sus manos fuertes y empezó a lamerlo. Y durante dulces y calientes minutos, Levi vio estrellas detrás de sus párpados, estrellas que desaparecían y volvían a aparecer, estallando, elevándolo más y más, hasta que no pudo sostenerle más y explotó en el clímax más potente que había tenido alguna vez.

Eren se levantó, irguiéndose en toda su altura mientras se limpiaba los restos de su semilla de la comisura de su boca deformada en una sonrisa ladina. Levi apenas y podía respirar, tenía el cuerpo de gelatina, sumiso a aquellos brazos que se enredaron en su cuerpo y lo pegaron más al espejo para que su dueño se embebiera de la imagen de su pecho agitado, perlado de gotitas de sudor, coronado por sus dos pezones erectos, como pequeñas perlas, que fueron tomados por la boca ardiente que succionó, mordió y lamió hasta el cansancio a la vez que él se deshacía en gemidos y se arqueaba como una puta. La puta de Eren.

« Sí. Sí. Sí. » Repetía su mente. «Más. Más. Más» Suplicaban sus entrañas necesitadas «Hazme tu zorra, tuyo, solo tuyo, de nadie más» Coreaban su alma y su corazón.

Cuando su pecho fue marcado hasta el cansancio, los labios viajaron a su cuello entre lamidas y besos hasta que finalizaron en la concha de su oreja. La voz deseosa y ronca de Eren golpeó sus tímpanos.

—Ahora gírate y para bien ese precioso culo que tienes.

Levi obedeció y colocó las manos en el espejo que tenía ante sí y apoyó la frente en la cómoda. Por un instante sus ojos lo vieron, el cuerpo de piel tostada de Eren sobre su cuerpo blanco, dominándolo. Y aquella fue la imagen más erótica que había contemplado jamás. La respiración se le volvió jadeante. El deseo y la necesidad crecieron más.

Sintió como las manos de Eren viajaron por su cuerpo, dibujando líneas y círculos, luego, su respiración caliente y su lengua acompañaron sus manos y Levi terminó de abandonarse cuando aquellas manos le agarraron de las nalgas, las izaron en alto y las abrieron para que lo recibiera. Lo sintió rozarse una, dos, tres veces antes de penetrarlo hasta el fondo, de un tirón, sin contemplaciones, preciso. Su respiración se cortó y solo pudo soltar un grito que no pudo reprimir. La sensación de ser llenado de esa manera tan ruda fue una explosión de sentimientos encontrados. Es que con lo grande que era Eren, las sensaciones se le mezclaron, dolor y placer sin igual, porque al abrir su carne había llegado de un solo golpe a su punto tierno.

« Que buena manera de perder la virginidad » murmuraron maliciosos su instinto y su corazón.

—Mierda, que apretado —gimió él mientras entraba y salía.

Levi se arqueó contra él, desesperado, anhelante y perdido. Dejándose arrastrar en aquella marejada que era Eren. Y en cada embiste sentía que él se tatuaba en su alma, borrando todo cuanto pudo haber de alguien, proclamándose el único y su primero en todo. En su cuerpo, en su alma, en su corazón…en su vida.

Eren le embestía a la perfección y Levi casi podía jurar que estaba tocando el infierno y el paraíso al mismo tiempo. Pecado y salvación en un solo paquete. Sus dedos arañaron la superficie del espejo buscando un ancla. Todo era demasiado intenso. No podía ver, había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, pero lo sentía estremecerse encima y dentro de él. Lo oía rugir su nombre. Agarrarle las caderas con tanta fuerza que probablemente le saldrían moratones. El hueco hasta la cómoda le permitía deslizar la mano y que pudiera acariciarlo donde él lo necesitaba. De arriba hacia abajo, suave, fuerte, rápido, lento, en una tortura deliciosa, doblemente deliciosa. Elevándolo, elevándolo en una vorágine ardiente hasta que finalmente explotó con un grito, esta vez totalmente de placer y deleite. Un placer que hizo sucumbir a Eren, que también alcanzó el clímax apenas un minuto después.

—Levi —gimió el castaño mientras lo llenaba con su simiente caliente.

Y cuando se derrumbó encima, su peso lo aplastó, pero a Levi le gustó demasiado aquella sensación que incluso soltó un suspiro de placer acompasado a las estridentes palpitaciones de su corazón. Todo fue una burbuja de placer hasta que las sintió, frías, húmedas, cayendo como gotas de agua de lluvia.

Lágrimas. Lágrimas de Eren.

Eren lloraba.

— ¿Eren? —las manos de él lo apretaron con más fuerza y trató de girar el rostro para verle a los ojos, preguntarle el porqué de su reacción, pero él no lo dejó, lo apretó un poco más, hundiendo el rostro en su espalda.

—Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo—murmuró él y a Levi le envolvió una ola de ternura y amor—. Te quiero más que a nadie, júrame que permanecerás a mi lado, que serás mi primer y único amor por siempre.

—Te haré feliz—fue su respuesta y era una promesa, un juramento eterno.

Eren se elevó y sus miradas se encontraron, su brazo izquierdo se echó hacia atrás, estirándose, alcanzando con sus dedos unas cuantas hebras castañas, de las cuales tiró suavecito para acercar el rostro de él al suyo y juntar sus bocas en un beso desenfrenando lleno de promesas y sentimientos. Sintió la sonrisa de Eren entre ese beso y él también sonrió. Cumplirían su promesa. Haría feliz a Eren y a su vez sabía que Eren lo haría con él.

Sus caminos estaban unidos. En el amor. En el primero…en el eterno.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Y así Levi se volvió la zorra del bipolar de Eren y vivieron felices coshando por siempre. **(7w7** ) JAJAJAJA XD.

Me paso.

Este Fic fue una cosa tierna y con ligero toque de melancolía y drama en las dos primeras partes, pero deberán saber que en realidad quería hacer un lemon, lemon con trama pero al final, creo que no quedó muy bien. Aun así espero lo hayan GOZADO como dice Wonka XD. Mucho Facebook para mí. Gracias por permitirme haberles tomado parte de su tiempo al leer esto.

Las adoro con el alma.

Y si les gustó el final, regálenme una galletita de amor en la cajita de review.

Un beso de helado de chocolate para ustedes.

Charly*


End file.
